


For A Moment

by mcmargentinski713



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Mild Fluff, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: “Okay. So, once there a was a vampire sitting at a bar together. And the bartender was a werewolf. Do you know what the witch says?” He says, messing up the joke horribly because of his drunken state of mind. “You wanna little blood in your bloody Mary?” He cracked up, lightly hitting Stiles’ arm. For a moment, the McCall pack could forget everything bad that’s ever happened to them and just be normal teenagers, drinking, at a house party thrown by none other than Lydia Martin. For a moment, they could forget about the goodbyes they will have to say at the end of summer to each other because they’re all going to different colleges. They can forget about the fact that half them graduated today and will have to enter the real world, get jobs, hide their past, and start over. They can forget everything for one moment and just laugh over stupid jokes and push each other into the pool, earning shrieks from the unsuspecting girls as they get splashed by the boys, drinks held up high as the their makeup starts melting from their faces with each drop of water. Next thing the guys know, the girls are jumping on their backs, getting ready to play chicken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> How cute would this be as the ending for the series? Everyone just being normal teens for a moment. I think it'd be really sweet. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the rights to Teen Wolf or it's characters. That's all Jeff Davis and MTV. Lol 
> 
> Like usual, there wasn't a beta for this. All editing was done by yours truly. Haha.

Scott came racing down the stairs with Stiles as soon as Lydia said to come meet her by the front entrance of the building, thinking someone had died. And once they found the redhead standing there, tapping her foot, impatiently, time stood still. 

Not because of Lydia, but because of the taller brunette girl standing next her, smiling brightly at the familiar faces. Allison’s smile had the ability to shine brighter than the sun and make you feel all the warmth her heart contained and some.

Neither boy could believe their eyes. Not even five feet in front of them stood their once dead friend.

“How?” Scott managed.

“Oh. You know, a few latin phrases, some light from the full moon, and a few drops of Chris’ blood.” She said like it was no big deal.

“Lydia, did you…..?” Stiles stumbled on his words.

“Mhmm.” She answered, slowly.

“Now. Let’s go graduate!” She said, pulling at both Scott and Stiles’ wrist as she walked towards the staircase.

Allison followed behind, in her cap and gown like the rest of them, a smile on her face as she shook her head, chuckling to herself while watching Lydia drag their friends to graduation because they had been so surprised to see her alive.

The evening went exactly how they planned it would two years ago after everything settled down at the end of sophomore year and they grew closer.

Lydia made her valedictorian speech, which was rehearsed in front of Stiles somewhere near a million times.

Allison, Scott, Stiles, Malia and Lydia walked across stage and received their diplomas….Chris might’ve threatened the school if they didn’t let her walk today with her friends. Okay, so, perhaps it was a little more than a minor threat. Perhaps it was a full blown lawsuit he had threatened the school board with while he had a gun pointed at one their heads a few days prior.

The five now Beacon Hills alumni met up with the now rising juniors (Liam, Hayden, Mason, and Corey).

They took a few hundred pics of them together, some serious, some goofy. And of course the graduates had to try and get one in the air, so after nearly five times, they got a perfect shot on Lydia’s phone thanks to Melissa.

After that, they all headed back to Lydia’s where the party was taking place.

The lights outside were low, but not too low, the music drowned out any complaining neighbors. And the alcohol eased out the sadness that was slowly creeping into the almost 300 Beacon Hills graduating class of 2013.

Well, except for the teens that had the unfortunate supernatural ability to resist getting drunk.

But they had their friends to drown out the sadness that was slowly seeping into their heavy hearts.

Allison, Lydia, Mason, and Stiles, on the other hand, were on their way to being straight up wasted. Laughing their asses off at every little thing that came out of anyone’s mouth. Allison had jumped in the pool before with Scott, so she was shivering a little from the slight breeze when Stiles offered his hoodie, which she didn’t hesitate to take because her bikini wasn’t doing anything to cover her goosebumped skin, in fact, it was making it worse because it was still wet, so the wind clung to it.

Stiles unzipped his jacket and slid it off himself, holding it out for Allison to slip her arms in.

“Oh you didn’t have to-”

“Don’t worry about it.” He said, cutting her off. “Come here.” He motioned for her to come closer.

She did and then she let him help her put it on, she didn’t know why, maybe it was the vodka making her brain fuzzy, but for some reason, she wanted to just lean against Stiles.

Without much movement, she felt his chest tense against her back for a split second. She looked up with a small smile, darker brown eyes meeting lighter ones, before he relaxed,  the corners of his lips curled up  just enough for it to be considered a smile and he held her close to him while they both faced their fellow pack members.

Lydia had spent the first half hour of the party introducing Allison to the newest additions to the McCall pack, and then catching her up, very briefly, on what she’d missed while she was gone. So, now that she was slightly tipsy, she was totally comfortable around the younger ones and Malia.

They listened to Mason tell a really bad joke. “Okay. So, once there a was a vampire sitting at a bar together. And the bartender was a werewolf. Do you know what the witch says?” He says, messing up the joke horribly because of his drunken state of mind.

“You wanna little blood in your bloody mary?” He cracked up, lightly hitting Stiles’ arm.

But no one really follows.

“You know, cause it was a vampire….. And they drink blood?” He deadpanned.

Still no one laughs.

“Oh! You wanna hear a real joke?” Stiles said, laughing a little, remembering a stupid joke his mom told him once before the dementia started to really set in.

Everyone, including, Mason nodded their head.

“What do you call a fake noodle?” He paused for a mere second. “An impasta!”

The whole group of friends died of laughter for a good minute.

For a moment, the McCall pack could forget everything bad that’s ever happened to them and just be normal teenagers, drinking, at a house party thrown by none other than Lydia Martin. For a moment, they could forget about the goodbyes they will have to say at the end of summer to each other because they’re all going to different colleges. They can forget about the fact that half them graduated today and will have to enter the real world, get jobs, hide their past, and start over.

They can forget everything for one moment and just laugh over stupid jokes and push each other into the pool, earning shrieks from the unsuspecting girls as they get splashed by the boys, drinks held up high as the their makeup starts melting from their faces with each drop of water.

Next thing the guys know, the girls are jumping on their backs, getting ready to play chicken.

Allison gets on Stiles’ neck, maybe it’s her way of saying what happened to her November of junior year wasn’t his fault. Scott takes Lydia on his neck. Corey hops onto Mason’s neck. Hayden jumps on Liam’s back, then climbs up on to his neck. And before Malia has the chance to feel left out, Kira comes jumping into the pool. When her head comes up she swims towards Malia, letting Malia help her up onto her back and from there onto her neck. “Did you guys miss me?” She grins.

And the game of chicken begins, within seconds, Liam loses his balance causing Hayden to fall behind him, bringing him down with her. Then, Scott falls as a result of Allison pushing Lydia too hard.

 

Then, Corey takes down Kira. And it’s down to Mason and Corey vs. Allison and Stiles. After almost two minutes, Allison manages to knock Corey off of Mason’s neck, making Stiles and Allison the winners. They all cheer at the victory and laugh about it as they start a splash fight for the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I threw in a joke Dylan made once during a red carpet interview. Lol. It's so stupid that it's actually kind of funny. Plus, half of them are drunk so.....like it probably seems funnier. And I wrote this around midnight a few nights ago so like blame that too. Lol


End file.
